kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Crossbones
"I'm a soldier. I knew death was a possibility when I signed up. It ain't exactly a secret. And I'm okay with dyin' for a cause I believe in." Brock Rumlow '''is an agent of HYDRA subservient under Alexander Pierce, and the squadron leader of STRIKE. In the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, Rumlow is a minor antagonist in league with both HYDRA and its benefactor, the Galactic Empire. Under his codename of '''Crossbones, Rumlow serves the Empire as an Imperial Shocktrooper Commando, having been modified by Imperial Science to transform himself into an undead skeletal warrior with specialized bone weaponry in the form of blaster pistols. During the events of "The Fantasmic Dreamtime", Crossbones is goaded by Baron Zemo into launching an attack in Lagos, Nigeria in order to provide the government with the final key event to begin ratifying the Sokovia Accords and turn the Avengers against each other based on familial matters. Story Backstory Growing up in New York City's Lower East Side, Brock Rumlow was considered by his family and friends to be a rather odd child. In public, he was as warm, friendly, and courteous as a boy his age could be. Behind closed doors, however, he was quite the sociopath, doing whatever juvenile delinquent activity he could think of if it mean he could feel a sense of twisted joy from the experience. This constant sneaking around behind his family's back led Brock to become a bit more daring in his excursions, eventually convincing his closest friends in high school through his silver tongue to form with him a masked terrorist youth gang, which he personally coined the Savage Crims. The Crims terrorized the neighborhood after school hours for almost a year, victimizing any unfortunate soul who crossed their path, with Rachel Leighton being among their victims. Eventually, Brock got too cocky and attempted to send the Crims on a massive heist at the national bank. Instead, all of the members were caught and arrested by the police, save for Brock, who slipped away unnoticed and unseen in the confusion. Paying off his former lackeys to keep quiet about his involvement, Brock remained in the clear and adored by his family, eventually graduating from high school and volunteering to serve in the U.S. Military so that he could learn more proper techniques in armed militarized combat. After getting himself dishonorably discharged due to unnecessary violent treatment towards civilians, Brock set out to find his own destiny in life with what he had learned in the army. It was during this time that he was approached by a mysterious representative of a military organization who had been following Brock throughout his life and were very interested in bringing him on board. The suited figure was Daniel Whitehall, and the organization he worked for, HYDRA, had all the power Brock could ever dream of to enact his most darkest wishes upon the people of the world. Eager to learn from the true masters of terrorist warfare and earn suitable living from the experience, Brock agreed to serve HYDRA. Since HYDRA was still inside the military defense organization SHIELD at the time and could not afford to reveal itself to the world just yet, Brock was instead requested to infiltrate SHIELD as was required of most agents at the time. In time, thanks to his training from SHIELD and HYDRA, plus his time in the U.S. Army, Rumlow became a world-class combatant, with extensive experience in street fighting, martial arts, and military combat techniques. During his time training under SHIELD, Rumlow came to be acquainted with fellow SHIELD trainee, Clint Barton, whose skill in archery and single-minded focus on completing the mission despite his rather light-hearted attitude to life struck a kinship with him, and the two became "friends" despite Rumlow's sociopathic inability to care for anyone but himself. The duo eventually became a trio with the recruition of Russian spy and martial artist Natasha Romanov, who had been brought into SHIELD by her handlers in the Red Room to unknowingly assist HYDRA's infiltration scheme for the long term period. Because of his talent in the field, Rumlow was able to rise through the ranks before he was tasked to command the counter-terrorist Special Mission Unit, STRIKE, consisting mostly of HYDRA infiltrators like him. Once more Brock felt happy being among like-minded company who were all eager to do his bidding, just as it had been with the Savage Crims in his youth. Eventually, when Captain America was released from his icy imprisonment, Rumlow was introduced to the man who had temporarily stopped HYDRA's plans back in World War II. Though he was pleasant and jovial enough to Steve's face when introducing himself, behind his back Rumlow couldn't help but snicker at how perfect it was that Captain Rogers was now unknowingly serving the very enemy he had once fought against. But such thoughts were pushed back for the time being at least. For now, Rumlow had a job to do. But soon...soon the time would be right for him and all of his fellow HYDRA agents to strike, and when that day came, finally he would be able to cut loose. A Year of Misery (Has a couple of appearances accompanying Captain America in taking down public terrorist operations funded by Pete's Hellfire Remnants for SHIELD, while also secretly working on his future identity of Crossbones by taking on off-the-record assignments for HYDRA in aiding Wart, Morgause, and Ben Ali Gator during their missions for Dominion XIII) An Empire of Dreams (Reprises his role from "Winter Soldier", before being rescued from the wreckage of the Triskelion by some of Daniel Whitehall's agents and being put into medical leave until he can be properly healed of his wounds; is later allowed to leave the hospital and be given a second chance by Emperor Zurg's Dominion XIII to redeem himself by tracking down and eliminating Captain America and the Avengers, thus playing the part of a Co-Dragon to Baron Strucker alongside Agnes Kitsworth and the Grim Reaper; escapes custody during the battle with Strucker, only to get cornered by the Wiseman, and subjected to dark magic, which brainwashes him into a loyal servant of the Doom Phantom, and is sent to work under Ultron as a member of the Masters; is defeated during the final battle, and flees for his life yet again to escape Cap, but refuses to work for Hades and Grimhilde's forces on the basis that he works for HYDRA, and not the refuse they're scooping up) Encoded Truths (Has a cameo appearance as one of the buyers from HYDRA sent to acquire the Pym Particle serum concocted by Darren Cross, only to come into conflict with Scott Lang and Falcon; after escaping from the destroyed Pym facility, discovers a secret set of files concerning Project: Winter Soldier, which could be the very key he needs to get back into HYDRA's good graces...) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Seemingly reprises his role from Civil War, only to end up surviving death yet again thanks a timely intervention and healing spell courtesy of the Archmage, and is revealed to be working for Gideon Malick and Baron Heinrich Zemo as their new go-to lead henchman in battling the Avengers; desires to break the truth out of Vasily Karpov so that he can get his hands on the keys to the Siberian facility containing the remaining Winter Soldiers and use them as bargaining chips to earn his place under Alveus Hive's new world order once SHIELD and the Avengers have been properly taken care of; after Edmund Heidler and the disguised Zemo brainwash Bucky into telling them where the facility is located, Rumlow is able to use the information to flee to Siberia with the other HYDRA heads and begins reactivating the other Winter Soldiers, leaving Malick and King Cobra behind the deal with Coulson and the Secret Warriors; summons the Civil War-era Masters and Josef of the Winter Soldiers to take out Steve, Tony, Sharon, and Bucky while he prepares to awaken the other Winter Soldiers, only to be betrayed by Zemo and Edmund, who have their own agenda for HYDRA and wish to have the heroes destroy one another in the heat of battle so that Edmund can avenge his family and Zemo can finally be rid of the ghosts of his long past; has his Winter Soldiers all shot in cryo-sleep, and himself shot through the brain by Zemo, who has no further use for him, seeing as HYDRA is about to collapse under Alveus' more single-minded obsession with emulating first X-Men movie Magneto) Return of the Keyblade (A past version of Crossbones reprising his role from Endgame, before being brought into the future by the Archmage to serve as a minion for the Seekers of Darkness during the final battle of the Keyblade Graveyard; is sent back to the past with no memory of his experience in the future after the Archmage is destroyed) The Second Trilogy (Is revived thanks to the time-breaking antics of Thanos and the Archmage, and rejoins a newly restored HYDRA in order to watch over Cynthia Schmidt as her bodyguard/lover) Appearance and Personality Abilities Boss Strategy Crossbones is not hard as far as most bosses go, but does pack a punch. His moveset: *'Blade Combo' - his primary attack. He punches and slashes with his gauntlets, extending sharp blades. *'Takedown' - does a wrestler-like sliding elbow punch, similar to Julius. *'Grenade' - tosses grenades at Taran that can do massive damage. Use Fore! to swat them back at Crossbones. *'Rifle Combo' - shoots Taran with an assault rifle. Category:Villains Category:Soldiers Category:HYDRA Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Undead characters Category:Dominion XIII Experiments Category:The Skeleton Crew Category:Wiseman's Seekers of Destruction